


The Dunker Gets Dunked On

by LittleQuail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Death, Gen, Sad, im not crying youre crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 17:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQuail/pseuds/LittleQuail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans knows that he only has 1 hp, but he's kept this a secret from everyone else. How they all find out is in the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dunker Gets Dunked On

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Fic prompt: everyone finds out that sans has 1 hp (he gets hurt some really dumb way lmao) and events occur
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> Fic prompt: Sans gets rekt
> 
> Thanks to the anons that sent me these!! I thought they kinda went together. Sorry this is sadder than they probably wanted ha..... Thanks for reading!

Training had never been Sans’ strong suit. Actually, moving in general was not something he liked to do voluntarily. But he would do anything for his brother, so when Papyrus suggested they “play” together in the snow, he agreed instantly. 

They headed over to their favorite clearing in the forest, the fresh snow crunching under their feet. They stood apart from each other at either end. The silence in the air was crisp, adding a tension to the air. A leaf slowly fell to the ground, and as it hit, a bone sliced it in half as it popped up from the ground. Papyrus started, throwing bones at Sans left and right. The smaller skeleton dodged them easily, only needing to take a step backwards for them all to miss. Sans lifted his hand and a wall of bones in various sizes jutted out from the ground, heading straight towards his brother. He jumped and tumbled over them, somersaulting back to his feet. 

“NYAH HA HA! YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT, BROTHER!” Papyrus taunted, sending a couple of bones in his brother’s direction, changing in size on their way to him. He stepped over them at their smallest point, giving a “heh”. 

“you think so, pap? here, why don’t you try this on for size.” With that, the chubby skeleton swiped his hand and another wave of bones appeared, this time from the side, with only one of them gone. The taller brother jumped through the hole, sending his own bone through the rest of them, destroying them. 

“SIMPLE! SO EASY! THERE’S NOTHING THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, CAN’T OVERCOME!” He boasted, puffing out his chest and letting his scarf wave behind him. He got into a solid stance and felt his magic rush through him. “NOW, CHECK THIS OUT! I’VE BEEN PRACTICING MY SPECIAL.. WELL, MY ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK! IT WILL DEFINITELY TRIP UP A HUMAN!” He started the attack, Sans getting over the initial bones easily. Near the end of the round of bones, a rustle sounded in the woods. Alphys and Undyne popped out, dressed up in winter gear. 

“Aha! I knew we heard you two!” Undyne yelled out, surprising Sans so much he tripped. The very last bone came slowly and hit him, flashing a large, red “9999999” over him. Everyone let out a loud gasp as Sans tried to sit up, Papyrus being the first to rush over. 

“BROTHER I.. I KNEW YOU WERE WEAK BUT I DIDN’T THINK..” Sans gave him a weak smile, holding his brother’s hand.

“it’s okay, bro, it’s my fault. i should have.. kept an eye socket out for everything.” Undyne and Alphys got closer, but let the brothers have their space. Undyne held her girlfriend’s hand tightly, trying to hold back tears. “lighten up pap, it’s not like i have a bone to pick with you.” He gave his brother a wink, before turning into dust. Tears ran out of Papyrus’ eyes, wetting the snowy dust. 

“YOU CAN’T.. YOU CAN’T JUST LEAVE ME HERE.” He grasped some of the dust and held it to his chest, the rest of it starting to fly away in the wind. “WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITHOUT YOU?” 

~_~

It took Papyrus many weeks to start the healing process, and his friends made it a lot easier for him. They made him food as it was just too difficult to cook anymore. There was no one to tell him how great he was at making spaghetti. Sure, everyone else was sad that the pun master was gone, as there was a large hole in their hearts, but no one took it as hard as his brother. 

No one wanted to tell Frisk. It was the last thing they wanted to do. Alphys and Undyne took care of them for a while, telling them that the two brothers had gotten themselves sick while playing in the snow. It wasn’t a true lie, but it wasn’t the truth. There came a time where they realized they couldn’t keep the news from them forever. 

They both sat the human child down and told them what had happened, preparing for the worst. They were quiet as they took it all in, their little brows furrowing. It all clicked in their head, why everyone had been a lot nicer to them lately, why neither of the bone brothers had called to say hello, even if they had been “sick”. They nodded at the two, standing up and signing to them that they were going to visit Papyrus. The two girls knew that this would be the best for them and let them go, knowing they would be safe along the way. 

At Papyus and Sa-.. Papyrus’ house, they knocked on the door. A shuffle inside and the sound of the lock undoing itself revealed the skeleton, somehow seeming smaller than usual, with a blanket draped over his shoulders. He didn’t say anything, but let out a sad sigh and invited them in, closing the door behind them. 

He sat on the couch, a clear impression of where his bones had been for the past couple of weeks marking the fabric. The human sat next to him and they watched a rerun of Mettaton’s show for a few minutes. With nothing being said, they both knew how the other felt, and they leaned against the other’s arm. He wrapped the blanket around them and stayed still for a moment, before starting to quietly sob. He stopped only to quietly tell them what he had been thinking since his brother’s death. 

“I just wish I had been more careful.”

**Author's Note:**

> now i am the one who is dunked on


End file.
